Imperial Senate
.]] The term "Imperial Senate" may refer to both the legislative body of the Empire, as well as the structure which houses the meeting place of the Senate. The Senate itself consists of an unspecified number of senators and the emperor himself is present during some meetings, presumably to formally enact legislation voted on by the Senate. While the emperor theoretically has final authority on matters of state and government, it is actually the Imperial Senate along with the Imperial Army and various powerful nobles who hold the defining political power to influence the Emperor's decisions and even overthrow and replace the current emperor. In this manner, like much of the Empire's society and government, the Imperial Senate is clearly based on the Senate of the real-world Roman Empire. Senate Building The Imperial Senate building is one of the largest structures in Sadera, constructed to be an imposing testament to the Imperial power, with a large dome visible from most of the city. The building has a roughly circular footprint when view from the air, with square protrusions for the four entrances. The entire structure is constructed of white marble, with numerous ornately carved columns and sculptures on both the interior and exterior. The building is located within a large square or forum, surrounded by a large marble colonnade. The interior of the rotunda of the Imperial Senate building houses the meeting chamber of the Senate. The senators are seated in multiple rows, one above the other, surrounding the central chamber, while the Emperor is seated on a large throne opposite them. In the Empire, only individuals with super-elite bloodlines and careers were granted the honour of stepping into the Senate Chamber. A highly-placed person would have a chance to steer the ship of state and become a leader of men. Even if one were a low-ranked officer, they would be permitted to brief the senators on the progress of the war, and they might even have a chance to directly address the Emperor himself. Plot After the swift and overwhelming Japanese victory during the early stages of the Japanese-Empire War, the Senate was divided between those senators that realized that the only chance to survive was to make peace, and a pro-war faction who falsely, or even downright delusionally, still believed they could win the war by some means. After it was discovered that the Empire held Japanese slaves taken in the first hours of the Battle of Ginza, before the Imperials were defeated, the JSDF sent a warning to evacuate the Senate building. Senate building itself was destroyed by an air strike carried out by 2 F-4 Phantom fighter jets armed with laser-guided bombs. After Zorzal El Caesar used an assassination attempt on Emperor Molt Sol Augustus as an excuse to seize power, the pro-war party gained total control of the Senate, while pro-peace senators such as Marquis Casel were branded as traitors. After the conclusion of the Imperial Civil War, the pro-peace faction dominates the Senate while all the pro-war factions being imprisoned or stripped of their privilege. Factions Pro-Peace If we fight them, we will lose. They had experienced it firsthand. The Empire’s soldiers, the Empire’s weapons, the Empire’s tactics, none of them could hope to defeat Japan. Who was the idiot that suggested declaring war on a foe like this? The Senators looked at each other with hateful eyes, but all they saw was the pained expressions on each others’ faces. Everyone had the same thing on their minds. — Pro-peace senators and some pro-war-turned pro-peace senators like Cicero acknowledge the JSDF's superiority over the Empire, depicted in light novel chapter 5 volume 3. The Pro-peace faction also known as the Doves is faction consists of the most intelligent, intellectual, but most of all extremely rational, cautious and realistic in the Senate. They are the senators that correctly see the futility of the Empire in fighting the military and technological superior JSDF and Japan in general after the loss of 60% of Imperial Army in two disastrous Battle of Ginza and the First Battle of Alnus Hill as well as the devastation of the Allied Army in the butchery of the Second Battle of Alnus Hill. The most prominent aspect of the pro-peace faction is that they are not swayed by the arrogant ideal of 600 years of dominance of the Empire in Falmart and behave very caution toward the unknown. It was them for suggesting to scout the world beyond the Gate carefully before doing anything and their intent was fully justified after Molt recklessly caused the tremendous loss of the majority of the Imperial Army for grossly underestimating the JSDF and the very nature of the world beyond Falmart. The pragmatism, realism and rationality of the faction make them at odds with the majority of the Senate and Emperor Molt due to their arrogance, delusion and close-minded thinking, Molt even once tried to eliminate Maquis Casel for taking the JSDF superior military power extremely seriously. After the liberation of Noriko and the bombing of the Senate as well as the demonstration of firearms by the JSDF to some pro-war senators, who are considered to be rational enough to be reasoned with, Emperor Molt gave up his futile attempt to fight the JSDF and a lot of sensible pro-war senators like Cicero defected to pro-peace. When Zorzal took over the Empire after Molt was poisoned by Bouro, while many regional governors joined his side out of fear, the pro-peace senators still steadfast with their cause as they know fully well that Zorzal's mad ambition would ruin the Empire, causing some of them to be killed by the Oprichnina members for resisting arrest while others being imprisoned. In the end, they were all rescued by the JSDF at the final stage of the Raid of the Jade Palace. During the Imperial Civil War, Zorzal commanded the Haryo tribe to assassinate all of them in Italica. However, due to the ignorance and arrogance of the Haryo tribe in term of not learning the highly advanced nature of the security measure and technology of the JSDF, they failed to kill even one senator while losing nearly all their men. Correct! We know that Nihon has no intention of dominating the Empire. Fundamentally, they wish for us to rule the Empire, and maintain peaceful relationships with the other nations. I understand that this is not purely from the goodness of their hearts. After all, ruling a foreign people is a tiresome and expensive process." — Cicero reveals Japan's intention of making the pro-peace as their puppet regime, depicted in light novel chapter 7 volume 1. At the end of the Imperial Civil War, they dominated the Senate while the rest of the surviving pro-war senators and generals were either killed, imprisoned, exiled or dismissed from their position. However, due to most of the young relatives of these senators sided with Zorzal and seized their asserts to fund their pointless war effort, most of Pro-peace went broke and had to borrow money from the Crime Lord of Akusho. Members: * Marquis Casel – Leader of the pro-peace faction * Minister Marcus * Princess Pina Co Lada * Marquis Palesti * Marquis Cicero La Moltose (defected from pro-war faction) * Marquis Dussie * Baron Monterey (from neutral faction) * Other unnamed pro-peace senators Neutral The neutral faction is the faction of senators and nobles that are neutral to the conflict of the Empire and Japan. However, like the pro-peace, they are smart enough to not to mess with the JSDF. In the Imperial Civil War, they support the Loyalists and the JSDF against Zorzal and the pro-war faction. Because of their neutrality, they often being subjected to purge by Zorzal and his oprichikis if they don't join his faction. This cause the majority of them to join the Loyalists for their own safety. Members * Baron Monterey * Others unnamed neutral senators and nobles. Pro-War The Pro-War faction, also known as the Hawks is the senate faction comprises of the most warmongering, brutal, bloodthirsty not to mention incredibly delusional and brainless senators of the Imperial Senate, who tends to let their ego, pride and chauvinism to get over their heads. They are the firm believers of the so-called invincibility of the Empire due to 600 years of dominance of the Empire in the Falmart continent. This fact makes them absolutely reckless and moronic in dealing the unknown force as they never seem to try to learn and understand the nature of their enemy and always rush their army to their doom without a second thought based on the totally delusional belief that the Empire can triumph over all kinds of enemies. Beside their thoughtlessness, they also never try to learn from their mistakes and experience as most of them scream Zorzal to launch the counter-offensive toward Alnus Hill when they are forcing Pina to command her knights to stand down, completely ignoring two disastrous First and Second Battle of Alnus Hill where both the Imperial Army and Allies Army were massacred by JSDF overwhelming firepower. It can be interpreted that they are too proud of the history of Empire and their delusional ideas to the point of living in denial with the terrible reality, they are facing. Their rambling and suicidal approach in warfare as well as constant day-dreaming cause Pina Co Lada to lose all hope for the Empire as she correctly stated that the rise of pro-war faction had flushed away any chance of prosperity and future for the Empire. Based on Pina's statement that only a few senators of the Hawks like Cicero La Moltose or Dussie can be reasoned with, it is shown that the majority of them are extreme fanatics who will not never give up their suicidal belief in defeating the technologically advanced JSDF or even learn from their mistakes after multiple disastrously futile battle, despite excessive loss of the Imperial Army. It is shown that they have a limitless high opinion of themselves to the point that one can interpret that their superiority complex is borderline god complex since they still greatly look down on the JSDF even after a small group of JSDF decimated their army in the capital during the Raid on the South Palace or Yoji Itami psychologically terrorized them to run from the capital with sniper shots. Moreover, they seem to show zero fear in face of divine beings as they brainlessly think that the support of Apostles like Rory Mercury and Giselle toward the JSDF is insignificant to be considered and mindlessly think that their troops can handle them easily. Ironically, all of them eventually cower in fear when Rory swings her halberd to cut an Ogre in half and scare them into submission. Much like Zorzal, they also never seem to see that feat of killing the Flame Dragon is a legendary feat as their deluded mind state that the Imperial army can handle it easily while it is actually a massacre for them. Finally, despite Zorzal's infamous reputation of idiocy and incompetent. all pro-war senators see him as a brilliant leader and person to look up to. Due to their gigantic superiority complex, they are extremely and ridiculously stick-in-the-mud in conducting warfare against the JSDF as they never think of learning and understanding advanced weaponry or modern warfare tactics. Furthermore, despite the obvious fact that JSDF military hardware massacres the Imperial troops by the doves and the Imperial Army barely kills a single JSDF soldiers or even injuring ones, the pro-war unable or even refuse to change their tactics as well as their understanding of the new reality of warfare and keep pushing their troops to senseless slaughters. During the Imperial Civil War, in order to keep the support of the pro-war senators, Zorzal and his inner circle members like Helm Fule Maio, Mudra, Calasta and Upson deliberately lied to them about the true and ugly fact of the war was that the Imperial Army was actually being slaughtered mercilessly by the JSDF and all their tactics to counter the JSDF were a gigantic failure due to Zorzal and his generals hidebound, inflexible and close-minded thinking since they never try to understand their enemy clearly and being too drown in their delusional superiority complex to understand the reality of warfare they are facing. At the end of the Civil War, most pro-war senators and generals perished after being tricked by Zorzal to become meat shields to distract the JSDF at the Battle of Marais. Surviving members like Calasta or Borhos were forced to learn the hard way that the war was nothing more than a fool's errands and the Emperor and pro-peace faction was right all along. Consequently, while some of them like Helm or Calasta being imprisoned and later being exiled out of the Empire, the others like Borhos retired from their career and position, having grown sick of pointless fighting and blind pride of the Empire. Members * Prince Zorzal El Caesar – Leader of the pro-war faction (deceased) * Woody (Deceased) * Viscount Herm Fule Maio (Imprisoned, later exiled) * Marquis Calasta (Imprisoned, later exiled) * Podawan (Deceased) * Baron Clayton (Deceased) * Godasen (Joined against his will, Deceased) * Sir Mudra (Imprisoned, later exiled) * Oprichnina commander Upson (Deceased) * Other unnamed pro-war senators (Majority are deceased, imprisoned and dismissed from their position) Gallery gate senate 2.png|An image of the Imperial Senate displayed in a JSDF briefing room. senate air.jpg|An aerial photo of the Imperial Senate. Gate senate bomb.png|The Imperial Senate building is destroyed in a JSDF air strike. THe stupidity of the pro war faction.png|The pro-war shows their stupidity as they shout out to launch a counter-offensive in Alnus Hill, apparently wanting to repeat the massacre of Alnus Hill for the third time. Category:Terminology Category:Locations Category:Groups